Singing the Blues
by Sara Loui
Summary: Second of my 'Blues' series, Set a few months after the First which was 'Birthday Blues The team take Cassandra to a karaoke bar for her 16th Bday. Last chapter finally, thanks for all the reviews and support peeps.
1. The off

Disclaimer - You really think this shippers mind could possibly own such a programme. All you would get was S/J scenario after scenario, for ten seasons. So you guessed right, I dont own the programme MGM and Gekko and all those other peeps do. I just use the characters for my own little warped stories. And do you really think I get paid, YEAH RIGHT, I don't think so.  
  
(OK so this is the second of my blues series, not in a chronological order though. This takes place sometime after Sam and Jack have been having a relationship. Their friends know, SGC doesn't, I stress YET, that may all change. To see how Sam and Jack got together refer to Birthday Blues, the first of the blues series, where it all started. I think this will carry as a story by itself, but I'm not sure, lets see shall we)  
  
Summary - The gang take Cassie to a Karaoke bar for her sixteenth birthday.  
  
Now on with the show  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Singing the blues  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE OFF  
  
"Sam come on"  
  
Sam grinned and took another look at herself in the mirror as the impatient banging from the birthday girl echoed through to her. She ran a hand through her hair softly once more and smoothed out the top of her dress before spinning round and scouring the closet for her shoes.  
  
"I'm coming Cassie, tell everyone to wait in the car, I just gotta find my other shoe"  
  
Sam yanked a shoe from the closet, looking for its pair as she yelled behind her. She heard and impatient 'whatever' and the hammering on the door stopped. Sam grinned and flung a few contents of the closet behind her onto the bed.  
  
"Uh Major, if you think your gonna get through tonight, dressed like that without us making few excursions to the bathrooms or car or even the back room your quite mistaken"  
  
Sam smiled, picked up the pair to the shoe in her hand and spun round, wiggling a little in the blue dress, fitted dress she was wearing.  
  
"I can't imagine what your suggesting Colonel"  
  
She bent down lifting a foot and slipped on one of the shoes, then the other. Shifting her feet in the shoes to make them more comfortable. As she stood Jack was already advancing, she held up a hand and pushed him softly away.  
  
"No time Jack, the others are waiting"  
  
Jack shrugged and took the hand pressing into his chest wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"What's ten more minutes"  
  
Sam snorted and prised her hand from his, slipping quickly past him to the door.  
  
"Ten minutes Jack? Who do you think you are speedy Gonzales?"  
  
"Are you complaining about my 'technique' Major?"  
  
"On the contrary Jack" replied Sam walking down the hall to the front door, picking up her clutch bag from the hall table "I like your technique. Now move your sweet butt Colonel, there's an impatient sixteen year old waiting for us"  
  
Jack passed her to open the front door, slightly grumbling. Sam ran her fingers softly across his jaw and pouted.  
  
"Cheer up Jack. It's only for a few hours. Maybe you could give Cassie the same rendition of 'Happy Birthday' that you gave me"  
  
Jack scowled, and opened the door further for her.  
  
"Don't even think about mentioning it to them Sam"  
  
Sam waited for him to close the front door, and headed down the front porch where she could see an impatient crowd waiting for them in the cars on the driveway. She headed for Janet's car, which was housing Cassie and Janet, as she opened the passenger door, Jack, passed her to his van.  
  
"Or what Jack?"  
  
Jack did an about face and frowned wondering what she was talking about.  
  
"Don't think of mentioning it or what?"  
  
She winked at him, flashed him her most sensuous smile and pulled the door open further, wiggling her hips before sliding into the seat. Jack could only stare before Daniel leaned over to the wheel and gave the horn a firm push. Jack raised his arms.  
  
"Yeah yeah I'm coming," he said as he opened the door and slid into the driver's seat. He gave Daniel a scowl; Daniel gave him a shake of his head and grinned.  
  
"When you and Sam have quite finished your over the top flirting, some of us would like to get to the party before it's over"  
  
"Shut up Daniel. If you don't like the pace you could always walk, you may get there faster"  
  
"I'm sensing a little 'tension' here Jack"  
  
Jack pulled the car from the driveway and headed into town. He gave Daniel a side way glance to see his friend arms folded, with a cocky smile on his face looking out of the front window. He glanced in the back mirror to see Tealc also staring straight ahead.  
  
He cleared his throat and relaxed as he drove, it was still bright. Early evening, the sun was just starting to set, but he wore his sunglasses any way, because he knew he looked good and he loved, how Sam looked at him when wore them as well.  
  
"So explain to me one more time why the doc couldn't just throw Cassie a party at home? Or I could have had one at my house for her, with a barbecue and everything."  
  
Daniel chuckled to himself, and turned to face his friend, who was languidly driving, one hand on the wheel another lying on the open window frame.  
  
"Well for one, Cassie had a party at home with her friends from school but she wanted to spend her birthday with her family as well. Of course being sixteen she feels mixing friends and family would be a bad thing. She has a reputation to protect."  
  
"In other words she was afraid we would embarrass her"  
  
"Exactly. How many sixteen year olds do you know that want to hang out with their 'Aunts' and 'Uncles' on their birthday in front of their friends?"  
  
"On Chulac, it was customary for a child's 'birthday to be celebrated by all regardless of age"  
  
"Yeah well here on earth it's considered un-cool to be seen hanging with more 'mature' people whom your also related too"  
  
"Which brings me back to my point. Why the hell are we going out? Why couldn't we have a party at mine or Sam's or Janet's?"  
  
"I'm not saying Cassie doesn't like being seen with us ever, just not all the time, plus like I said, it's just us, not with all her friends as well. If she sees any person she knows, all she need say is we dragged her into it"  
  
Silence reigned for a moment; Jack glanced at Tealc and saw his friend musing over the given information. The jaffa understood humans, but teenagers were a whole different ball game. Jack sighed and turned the car onto the road, which would take them into the heart of the town.  
  
"So why Karaoke? Couldn't you have persuaded Cass to choose a 'quieter' place?"  
  
"And spoil all the fun?"  
  
"I am looking forward to the experience. From what DanielJackson has explained, Karaoke sounds like an interesting past time"  
  
"Oh I'm sure Daniel has been very enthusiastic. Tell me Daniel, are you planning on giving us a rendition of anything in particular"  
  
He looked over at Daniel, who rolled his eyes and averted his eyes to the front of the vehicle once more. Jack took the opportunity to egg him on more.  
  
"Oh come on Daniel. Your gonna have to show Tealc what all the fun is about. Don't tell me you haven't got a list in your head of what songs you're gonna sing"  
  
Daniel shot him a look and smiled a knowing smile.  
  
"Is that why your so edgy Jack. Are you afraid we'll embarrass you, or even more we may get you to sing?"  
  
"Flyboy if you can get yourself up on stage and sing, I sure as hell will"  
  
"Yeah right, whatever Jack"  
  
"Ya sure ya betcha"  
  
Daniel stared at him disbelivingly, Jack shot him a look as he pulled in at the Karaoke bar; Janet pulled up beside him in her car.  
  
"You would really get up and sing in front of all those people."  
  
"Anything you can do.."  
  
"Oh please Jack, you like the spotlight, but singing?"  
  
"I can sing"  
  
He caught the look Tealc gave him and turned in his seat to glare.  
  
"What?"  
  
Tealc bowed his head for a moment, and stepped out of the car a smile on his lips. Jack turned to Daniel, but he had made a quick exit himself and was headed towards the entrance. He slipped off his seat belt, opened the car door, and exited himself. Cassandra grabbed Tealc's arm and started pulling him with her towards the door Janet walked beside them. Sam waited while Jack locked the car and slipped an arm round his waist following the others. 


	2. The bar

THE BAR  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bar/restaurant was crowded, but a table was found for the six of them in the middle of the dining area. A stage was set at the back of the room, where a young man was bawling out a rendition of 'You sexy thing' by Tom Jones. The server took their drink order and they settled into their seats reading the menus. Cassandra was practically bouncing in her chair and once deciding what she wanted to eat picked up the folder containing the list of songs for the karaoke. Sam sat back in her chair and watched the young man finishing off the song. She smiled at his dance moves, which were as bad as his singing. She guessed he knew it and was the type of character who could not really care less as long as he and everyone else were enjoying themselves. Sam applauded as he finished, along with the crowd who were whooping and whistling as he took a bow and exited the stage. Leaning forward, she addressed Cassie who was reaming through the pages.  
  
"So Cass what are you going to sing first?"  
  
"I dunno, I don't know half these songs."  
  
"Well think of a song you know and enjoy singing and find it in the index, or alternatively, turn to the back and find the singer of your choice and see which of their songs are listed"  
  
"Cool ok." She turned to the back of the file and started running her finger over the names.  
  
"What about you Sam, what are you planning on singing?" asked Janet who was sitting opposite her friend, in-between her daughter and Tealc.  
  
Sam tapped her finger on the end of her nose  
  
"Wait and see Janet, wait and see. What about yourself"  
  
Janet snorted, and stifled a giggle.  
  
"Oh please, I came here to see my daughter have a good time. Wild horses wouldn't drag me up on that stage"  
  
"Oh come on Janet, I persuaded Jack to get up there. If he's gonna sing, you are. I'm sure you can sing great, gotta be better than Jack," said Daniel, who sat beside Sam and had leaned forward in order to join in with the conversation  
  
Sam sat back and smiled as Janet blushed softly from Daniel's compliment and gaze. Jack slipped an arm over the back of Sam's chair, smiled a knowing smile also, and decided to step things up a little.  
  
"Yeah and you know you don't have to get up there by yourself. Daniel was pretty enthusiastic about getting on up there, maybe you two could sing a duet"  
  
It was Sam turn to stifle a giggle; she pressed a hand quickly to her lips, and nudged Jack softly with her elbow before. She averted Janet's glare and turned her attention to the server who had arrived with the drinks. She slipped the fruit cocktail from Janet, and slid her own martini to her friend.  
  
"Why don't you have a drink tonight. It may help loosen you up. I'll drive us home"  
  
"Oh Sam I couldn't" replied Janet pushing the drink back to the middle of the table.  
  
"Live a little Janet," said Daniel sliding the drink back to her, their fingers touching for a moment as Janet complied and rested her fingers around the stem of the glass.  
  
Tealc and Cassandra were also drinking fruit cocktail concoctions. Daniel had a dry white wine and Jack had a beer. Tealc would be driving the van home. They ordered their meals and Cassandra finally settled on a song. Sam showed her how to fill out a form, which they could get the server to hand in for them, and wrote her own request. She asked the others if they wanted to add any songs, but they declined for a moment. Sam figured it would take Janet a few more drinks before she agreed, and was determined to ask Daniel how he had changed Jack's mind about singing on the karaoke. When she had told him about the proposed trip to the bar, Jack had been somewhat un-enthusiastic at the prospect agreeing only because of Cassandra. The server took their form, and she settled back to listen to the draw out original version of 'American Pie' being sung by a young man and woman who she thought had had one two many drinks at this time of the evening. She grinned however and settled into the easy laid back party mood atmosphere. She for one loved karaoke bars and had visited them often when she was younger and when the bars had just started to become a craze. Her mom had been an exceptional singer and had dragged herself and the rest of her family into singing many a song, some of which she planned to sing tonight.  
  
Jack sighed and took a drink of his beer as he absorbed the loud slightly crazed atmosphere of the bar. The crowd were eating, cheering or robustly dancing at the singing and antics of the people on stage. He could not for the life understand why people went crazy over such antics. He loved a good laugh as much as the next person but proving to a crowd how well you couldn't sing wasn't exactly his idea of a good time. He could be wrong however, judging by how badly the couple on stage were killing a perfectly decent song and being egged on by their peers, people obviously thought the worse you were the better cheers you would receive. He had rarely visited karaoke bars, certainly never had came near them when they had become a craze in the eighties, the thought of his parents actually taking the time to come to such a place made him grin. How could he be so much unlike his parents? He had had a good childhood but god did his parents need a hit with the sense of humour stick. He had often mused on the wonderment of where he had actually derived his sarcastic sense of humour and figured his older brother and grandparents had had a good part in instilling the importance of a good sense of humour. His grandfather had had a quicker, sharper tongue than his own and his grandmother even more so, each of them sparring in a loving way which had he and his brother in fits of laughter every time they had stayed. Cassie sat forward and interrupted his thought.  
  
"When do we get to sing then?"  
  
"They'll call your name at some point Cass" replied Sam, who looked as impatient as the young girl did. Jack wondered what they were planning on singing.  
  
"So Cass what song are you going to serenade us with?"  
  
"Happy Birthday" he heard Sam mumble under her breath, he moved his hand from the back of her chair to her waist and nipped her softly. Sam jumped slightly from the touch and took a drink of the cocktail in front of her smiling widely.  
  
"It's a surprise" replied Cassie not noticing the small nudge between the two.  
  
"Well aren't you two a pair." smiled Jack "Guess I'll have to look through and choose a song myself"  
  
"You are seriously considering singing O'Neill?"  
  
"Yea Tealc, I'm not gonna let flyboy here get one over on me. I'd never live it down"  
  
"I was un-aware this was a competition. Maybe I should apply also"  
  
"You know any songs your willing to sing in front of this crowd T?"  
  
"I know many songs O'Neill. However I do not believe these people will want to hear them"  
  
"Well I'm sure at some point we would be glad to hear oof some of your native songs T, however I don't think this is the type of place to share them"  
  
"I was un-aware the sex pistols and metallica were native songs O'Neill"  
  
Jack spluttered on his drink as did Daniel and five sets of eyes were placed on the Jaffa, a smile nearly piercing his stoic gaze.  
  
"You are kidding. You listen to metallica and the sex pistols."  
  
"I have found earth music of every genre very 'interesting' to listen too. They are just two I have settled on in being very, 'interesting'"  
  
"Not the type of music to relax during meditation but whatever floats your boat"  
  
"On the contrary O'Neill I find them very good for meditation."  
  
"You do?" asked Daniel disbelivingly  
  
"Yes DanielJackson, I find having such loud, 'interesting' music playing during meditation helps me go into deeper a deep state of meditation pushing the sound out."  
  
"In other words it's an incentive to definitely make sure you get a good meditation"  
  
Tealc bowed his head in agreement.  
  
"I feel the urge to enter into mediation as we speak"  
  
He smiled a broad smile and sat back. Jack looked impressed at his friend's joke, as did the others who all chuckled and laughed. Cassandra looked like she had ants in her pants, and Jack considered going over to the stage himself and tries to get the organisers to push her name up the list. The chit-chat continued mainly over whom out of Daniel and Jack was going to get up to sing first. Daniel insisting Jack did, Jack insisting that Daniel was too on account he had been prepared in the first place and he was undecided on which song to sing. Sam and Janet rolled their eyes to each other and sighed watching the next person on stage, a young woman in her thirties singing Gloria Gaynors 'I will survive' finally a decent singer. The woman had good voice and the men of the crowd were certainly impressed by her looks as well as some of the women. Sam found herself singing along with the young woman and even saw Janet's lips twitching to the music. 


	3. On with the show

On with the show  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The food arrived and everyone delved into their meals as singers came and went on the stage. Cassandra squealed with delight when her name was announced and then sunk back in her chair.  
  
"Holy Hannah I don't think I can go on now"  
  
Janet shot Sam who was grinning, a scowl at the fact the young girl had picked up the Carter family's expression. Sam shrugged her shoulders in a 'Well at least it ain't for crying out loud' kind of gesture and leaned over to Cassie.  
  
"Oh come one Cassie, you heard the other people up there. I have heard you sing your good. Now go before they call the next person"  
  
Cassie took a deep breath, with a push from her mother stood from her chair, and started toward the stage. The others turned in their seats, settled back and watched the young woman who they could tell was nervous but was as stubborn as any of them at letting a small thing as a nerves hold her back. Cassandra took a deep breath and stepped onto the stage to the microphone as the organisers sorted out the song for her. They waited for the music to start, in all the noise they had not caught the song and were still in wonderment as to what she was going to sing.  
  
Cassandra wrapped her fingers round the stem of the microphone and took a deep breath. She eyed the screen in front of her not that she need too but it kept her eyes from looking over the swelling crowd of people. She loved to sing and had settled well into the drama class at school. She still hadn't told the others she had earned a singing part in the school play. This gave her good practice. She managed to lift her eyes from the blue screen to her 'family' and smiled as all eyes were on her, their food forgotten. A man signalled to her the music was about to begin and she gulped the breath she had been holding, closed her eyes for a moment, re opened them and looked at the screen as the lyrics started to scroll up. The music started to play its first beats. With her heart practically jumping to her throat, her ears drowning all the sound but the music from her mind, she opened her mouth and made the words flow.  
  
//I'm coming up so you better get this party started // I'm coming up so you better get this party started// get this party started on a Saturday night/ Everybody's waiting for me to arrive/sending out the message to all of my friends / We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz/ I got lots of style check my gold diamond rings / I can go for miles if you know what I mean//  
  
"Wow, Cassie's amazing," said Sam in delight, looking over at the girl's mother who had a broad beam on her face. Janet nodded in agreement and then slightly shook her head.  
  
"I might have known she would do a 'Pink' song. She's had the album on non stop most days!"  
  
Janet glanced at the men of the table and frowned. Sam followed her gazed and raised her eyebrows in question to Jack, who was looking slightly 'Tense'. Janet was doing the same to Daniel who was slowly fingering the end of his fork, his eyes on the crowd. Tealc was looking his usual self.  
  
"What's up with you guys don't you think Cassie is doing a great job?" asked Sam as Cassie flowed into the second chorus of the song.  
  
Jack managed to shift his stiff gaze from the crowd to Sam.  
  
"Sure Cassandra is doing a great job. The crowd obviously thinks so too"  
  
Sam sat back a little and frowned, after processing the air in the way he said it, his, and Daniel's obvious distraction with the crowd, she started to laugh. Janet managed to drag her questioning gaze from Daniel, actually it was more of a stare at his gorgeous profile but she would never let on, to look at her now laughing best friend. Sam managed to gulp back a laugh too explain to her friend.  
  
"Um I don't think Jack and Daniel appreciate all the appreciation your daughter is getting for her singing"  
  
Janet looked lost for a moment trying to understand what Sam was talking about. It dawned on her, of course. She listened to the crowd as her daughter was going into the last lyrics of the song. Wolf whistles were definitely being thrown; a few young jocks had neared the stage egging her on. In other words, the younger men of the crowd were showing an interest in the young girl and the males at their table were in full protective mode. She figured that maybe it wasn't time to tell them Cassie had a healthy interest in a certain young man of seventeen who lived next door.  
  
Jack digged Sam in the ribs as she laughed and Daniel blushed slightly but didn't look at all embarrassed at being a little 'concerned' at the attention the young woman was getting. Sam tried to stop giggling but couldn't, but did manage to grab Jack's arm before he stood from the table. Cassie had finished her song and was getting a well-earned applause from the crowd and three young men had surrounded her as she came down from the stage. Jack stayed put but didn't take his eyes from the young woman until she sat down, the young men following part way until they found themselves at the end of two steely stares from the men at the table.  
  
Cassie, who was flushed from the excitement and obvious appreciation of the crowd, sat down not noticing Daniel or Jack's demeanour. Janet grabbed her hands and held them for a moment a proud look in her eyes. Sam clapped her hands together as Cassie grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"Oh my god that was so, so exhilarating. Al those people shouting for me Mom. Sam your gonna love it up there. At first, I thought I would not make any noise but then the words just started streaming out. And there was such a cute guy eyeing me up, did you see him mom. He was following me over with his friends but I don't know where they've gone. I'll look for them later.."  
  
Janet smiled as her daughter jabbered on excitedly. Sam also listened, placing a hand on Jack's thigh firmly as Cassie mentioned the young man who had been interested in her. Jack managed to smile between the gritted teeth, and started to eat his food, nodding and grinning at Cassie as she relayed how excited, and nervous it was to be on stage. Daniel managed to semble a few words of praise for the young girl..  
  
"You did really well Cassie"  
  
"Thanks Daniel. You guys have to get your names put down." She replied grabbing the file, her food forgotten. "Tealc are you going to sing anything?"  
  
"I am afraid my singing is not as good as your own Cassandra. However I have thought of a song I have heard which I would like to sing"  
  
Cassandra grinned past her mother to the jaffa and bent down her head to the file, looking for more songs. Without lifting her head from the file, she addressed the group.  
  
"Maybe we could all get up and sing together"  
  
"Aren't you afraid we may embarrass you?" jibbed Sam and she delved in her burger and salad, wondering when her name would be called out. "Cass if you choose a song quick I can take it over when I get called up. That goes for the rest of you. Daniel aren't you going to put your name down yet?"  
  
"Yeah Danny, I thought you had a few songs up your sleeve"  
  
Daniel raised his eyes to Jack, smiled and picked up a form from the middle of the table. He wrote down the song tittle and artist and folded it in half handing it to Sam. Cassie also filled out a form and handed it over, Sam looked inquisitively from Janet to Jack.  
  
"Oh come on you two. At least look at the lists and get an idea of what you wanna sing"  
  
"I think maybe I need another drink" replied Jack gesturing to a server who was walking past and ordering a beer for himself. Daniel smiled at the obvious change of subject.  
  
"What's the matter Jack. Don't think you can woo the crowd? Afraid Tealc, Sam and myself will do better?"  
  
Jack looked over at the younger man who was trying to keep a serious face. He knew a challenge when he heard one and that was exactly what Daniel was doing. Jack O'Neill was not a man to be out done by space monkeys.  
  
"Pass me a form" 


	4. Sam in the spotlight

Fever in the spotlight  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
They continued with the friendly, 'I'm so gonna be better than you on stage' banter as they ate, Cassandra rolled her eyes in despair as the 'adult' population at her table were acting probably as she and her friends would have if they had been present. She grinned surpressing the urge to join in and declare she would be the queen of the stage for the evening. Jack and Daniel had sharp tongues and even her own sharp wit and humour was no match for them when they got started. And they were way way ahead of her, Sam was also sitting a little on the sidelines as the banter grew between Daniel, Jack and Janet. Sam threw in a small comment every now and then but refused too propel herself fully into the clashing of egos. She sat back in her seat quietly nibbling on Jack's fries, which went overlooked as Jack was egging Janet on as she proclaimed to Daniel that she had sung in a few high school plays. To which Daniel snorted and passed a comment about her being able to remember all the way back too her high school days. Janet proceeded to glare at the now 'grinning like a Cheshire cat' Jackson, with a, 'your so gonna pay for that when we get back to the base and I have my needles around me' kind of way. Sam managed to stifle the giggle at her friend's expense and averted her head from the table as Janet turned her glare from Daniel towards her direction. Sam quickly stood up declaring a bathroom break too which Cassie also proclaimed and they quickly extracted themselves from the table before they were dragged into the ego moshpit.  
  
After fighting their ways to cubicles in the overcrowded ladies room and then fighting their way to sinks. Cassie finally dragged Sam too the mirrors where she started to fuss with her hair and makeup. Sam straitened her dress out and admired herself in the mirror.  
  
"Sam you have too see the guy I met, he was SO cute"  
  
Sam smiled at Cassie in the mirror as she ran a hand through her hair. Cassie was delicately applying lip tint as she spoke.  
  
"About as cute as the 'Lipsmacking, heart stopping, I've died and gone to heaven' next door guy?"  
  
"Oh well nobody's that cute, not even Jack but he is SO cute"  
  
Sam ignored the name drop of her own boyfriend's name and pulled out her own lipstick.  
  
"So he's cute but not 'cute' cute"  
  
"Not as cute as Nick"  
  
Cassandra said the name of her neighbour like it was sacred. Sam rolled her eyes and remembered how she used to say boy's names like that. Still did sometimes with Jack, when he found that spot on her.....But that was information she so did not want too tell Cassandra.  
  
"So what's his name?"  
  
"Whose name?" asked Cassandra as the question broke into her thoughts of the boy next door and herself in a liplock.  
  
"The guy who is SO cute" replied Sam adding emphasis to the 'so' and holding her hand over her heart jokingly.  
  
Cassie tutted, giving her reflection a once over she turned her full attention to Sam who was fiddling with her hair.  
  
"His name was Chris. He was following me but then disappeared. I sure hope he turns up again before we leave," she said dreamily.  
  
Sam finished preening herself and looked at Cassie she pushed her friendly in the arm.  
  
"Come on lets head back before we miss the cat fight"  
  
"Yeah those guys are getting really serious. I thought mom was gonna take Daniel right there and then"  
  
"He is in so much trouble when we get back to base. I see Janet, really large needles, a full physical, and a very embarrassed Doctor Jackson"  
  
They both laughed and headed back into the crowd, the four ladies murdering the 'lady marmalade' song had drawn a big crowd and they had to push their way forward towards their table. They had nearly reached sanctuary when Cassie stooped abruptly, forcing Sam to push into her before trying to take a step back and getting a few raised eyebrows from a few men. She smiled apologetically, gave an advancing male a 'don't even think about it' look and wondered why Cassie had stopped short. The young girl was talking animatedly too a young man, the same one who had been following behind her when she had finished singing.  
  
"Oh Sam this is Chris, who I was telling you about. Chris this is Sam"  
  
Sam gave the young man a once over, looks decent enough, Cassie obviously seems too like him. I swear if he calls me Ma'am I'll introduce him to Jack.  
  
"Nice to meet you Chris"  
  
"Yeah you too Sam" came the quick reply before all interest was lost too all but Cassandra.  
  
"So Cass, you gonna sing again. You were really good, better than all these jokers"  
  
Sam grinned in agreement and was about to tap Cassie when she heard her name being called out on the tannoy.  
  
"Hey Cassie, I'm up now"  
  
"OK Sam"  
  
What? That is it, no good luck? no you'll be great? Just an ok Sam? Yeah pretty much how she was when she was sixteen. Boys were one of only a few things, which could hold ones, interest. Sam pushed her way to the outlying tables and weaved her way around them towards the small stage.  
  
"Finally someone with some taste for music" said the operator, an old man in his late fifties with grey balding hair and a pruned face. He grinned a toothy smile and gave Sam the thumbs up.  
  
"Nice outfit, fitting for the song. Just make sure you don't ruin it with catawalling like the rest of them"  
  
Sam felt a little self-conscious for a moment. She had no idea how she would sound. It wasn't like she did this all the time. Ok yes she did, but in the privacy of her own home, where up until a few months back no one heard her. Jack had said she had a nice voice but maybe he was just being nice. Well she'd soon find out and there was no way she was as bad as some of the people who had been before her. The old man was fiddling with the system so she hung back a few moments. She loved the song she was going too sing it was slightly slow but maybe it would calm the throbbing crowd a little. The atmosphere was getting a little too electrifying for her. The old man gave her the thumbs up and announced her as she stepped onto the stage.  
  
"And now folks, here's an oldie but a goodie. A little smooth, soothing sound for you all, get those flames burning a moment for Peggy Lee's - Fever, sung by Sam Carter"  
  
Sam found herself in darkness save for a spotlight above her bathing her in light. Little did she know but from the crowds perspective the sight of the tall, blonde in the fitted blue dress which made her eyes become a presence of their own, was a sight too see. Jack sat back and stared, surpressing the urge to jump up and yell 'And she's my girlfriend'. The least to say his ego was getting a definite boost as the crowd started whooping and wolf whistling before Sam had even opened her mouth. Then he checked himself and looked around for any nearby perpetrators. Only person who should be doing the whooping and wolf whistling was himself. Back off any other male bodies, she was taken. The music had started up as Jack was staring a hole into the back of a younger mans head as he and his friend shouted, albeit very fitting and deserving comments, too his girlfriend. His eyes shot back to the stage as Sam started singing. He knew she was good but she sounded amazing, he had no idea, hidden talent or what. And she wasn't even through the first line.  
  
Never know how much I love you// Never know how much I care// When you put your arms around me// I get a fever that's so hard to bear// You give me fever// When you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight// Fever// In the morning, fever all through the night// Sun lights up the daytime, the moon lights up the night// I light up when you call my name// and you know I'm gonna treat you right// you give me fever when you kiss me, fever all through the night// Fever// in the morning fever all through the night//  
  
Jack managed to take a breath and realised even through the dimmed lights of the room and the shining lights over Sam their eyes had met. Boy what he would give for them to be in private right now. Not only was Sam singing beautifully, having captivated her audience and gotten the crowd yelling with appreciation but she was also sliding her hands softly over the microphone totally playing to the sultry tones of the song. Jack definitely wanted a private performance tonight.  
  
Sam was riding on the waves of appreciation from the crowd but also on the fact she had and Jack had locked eyes as she'd started singing. Managing to keep his gaze from the men which she could see gyrating and sending up an offering of body language no one could deny not understanding at the front of the stage. Even through the bright lights glaring over her she had found his eyes and held the gaze. She loved the song so much she didn't need to see the words scrolling along the monitor. The words weren't exactly the greatest, but it had the sexy sultry tones which she knew was the reason why Jack's eyes were burning the way they were. She could almost guess the thoughts going through his mind. She agreed what she wouldn't give to be at home right now.  
  
//Now you've listened too my story// Here's the point that I have made// Chicks were born too give you fever// Be it Fahrenheit or centigrade// They give you fever// When you kiss them// Fever if you live and learn// Fever// Till you sizzle, what a lovely way to burn// What a lovely way to burn// What a lovely way to burn// What a lovely way to burn.  
  
The crowd who had so far been egging Sam on as her low voice sliced it way softly through the song erupted into enthusiastic applause. Jack and her friends included. She stepped down from the stage receiving a pat on the shoulder from the operator.  
  
"Well done my dear, couldn't have done better. Make sure you put yourself down for another one, I'm sure this crowd will welcome you back with open arms"  
  
Sam thanked him a little flushed at all the attention and made her way through the crowd who were all patting her on the back or pressing against her telling her their appreciation of her talent. She also had a few gracious offers from some, which she politely ignored as she made her way back to her table. A man pushed his way in front of her, barring her way, begging her to take him up on his offer for a drink. She refused, he refused, and so she refused some more which only seemed to encourage rather than discourage the poor fellow.  
  
"Aw come on baby, one drink and then maybe you could serenade me in private"  
  
"How about I go and get a drink with my boyfriend and then serenade him in private"  
  
"Some boyfriend letting you wander around a crowd like this by yourself sweet stuff"  
  
Sam rolled her eyes and smiled, battered her eyelids, slapping his roving hand away from her.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" came a voice behind the young man.  
  
"No problem, just me and the diva here deciding what we want to drink"  
  
Jack put his hand lightly on the smaller mans shoulder as he lurched forward towards Sam, who defensively took a step back looking ready to flip the guy.  
  
"Hey buddy get your own diva," said Jack "This ones taken"  
  
The young men swung round to confront Jack too find his face coming level with Jack's chest. He stepped back lightly to hit into a folded arms full height Major.  
  
"Only a little fun man. No harm done"  
  
Jack grinned, patted him on the shoulder before smoothly stepping him out of the way extending a hand and arm to Sam who slipped into it's grasp lightly.  
  
"I can take care of myself you know Colonel" smiled Sam as he led them back to their table.  
  
"It wasn't you I was worried about Major" came the growling reply in her ear as Jack leant down and kissed her lightly on the neck before she sat.  
  
"Sam you were amazing" said Janet, who was looking a little over surprised.  
  
"Thanks Janet, no need to look so surprised though" replied Sam grinning.  
  
She had enjoyed the experience immensely. Sam looked around for Cassie, who hadn't returned to the table, but spied her still in deep conversation with Chris. She caught Cassie's eye for a moment and Cassie gave her a thumbs up and grinned, mouthing 'you were great to her' before tapping Chris on the arm. They started to move towards the table, Sam instinctively looked at Jack who was taking a drink of his beer as Janet and Daniel conversed over how great Sam had done. Jack set his beer down and glanced up to see Cassie and her 'friend' approaching. Sam nudged him lightly and caught his attention with a seductive smile.  
  
As Cassandra reached the table and was about to introduce Chris, the tannoy called out for a 'Mr 'T' Murray, table 7'. 


	5. Too Sexy

Too Sexy  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
They all looked at Tealc surprised as he stood. It was obvious they had only thought their friend was joking when he had reached for a form and filled it in. When on earth had he handed in the form anyways? He nodded briefly to Cassie and her friend before heading toward the stage, people in his way stepping quickly from his path. Sam turned to Jack and lifted a finger, pressing his chin up, Jack was sitting open mouthed as was Daniel as they saw tealc reach the stage and the man had a quick word with him. Jack took Sam's raised finger and hand in his own, and sat back. She back against him and turned her attention too the stage also. Cassandra and Chris sat at the table with them. Jack and Daniel were too interested in watching the Jaffa take too the stage to notice and Janet smiled lightly to the young man as Cassie leaned forward and introduced her mother.  
  
"Mom this is Chris, Chris this is my mom, Janet Frasier"  
  
"Pleased to meet you Ma'am"  
  
"Hi Chris, nice to meet you. Call me Janet"  
  
"Oh 'T' is starting, this is gonna be good" squealed Cassie  
  
"You know what he's going to sing?" asked Sam.  
  
Tealc had not started; the operators were still trying to sort something out at the stage. Tealc was already drawing a crowd of females.  
  
"You go big guy" muttered Jack under his breath as the females offered up some catcalls and whistles of their own.  
  
"Yeah, he asked me what I thought. I haven't heard it before, apparently he heard it on a compilation album Daniel has"  
  
Daniel perked up at his name and turned his attention to Cassandra.  
  
"One of my Compilation albums?"  
  
"Yeah, he said you had a whole pile of CD's you didn't listen too and so you gave them too him. Apparently you got it from a English friend when the visited a few years back"  
  
"Oh. OH" exclaimed Daniel, not liking the thoughts going through his mind.  
  
"Anyways" continued Cassie, " He found one of the songs in the listing and so he thought why not"  
  
"OH this may not be good" replied Daniel.  
  
"Aw come on Daniel, it cant be that bad" spoke up Jack "Are these guys gonna get sorted or what? I think T's about to be mobbed"  
  
"So what's the song Cassie?"  
  
"I'm not telling"  
  
At that moment, the problem hindering the performance must have been rectified because the old man turned to his microphone and announced Tealc's upcoming performance.  
  
"And here's a request rarely heard folks. Though I can't think why. Right said Fred's - I'm too sexy, sung by T Murray"  
  
"Who the hell are Right said Fred?" asked Jack  
  
"Oh No" said Daniel as he sunk into the back of his chair folding one arm over his chest and one hand half covering his face.  
  
The crowd of women however went wild at the words of 'Too sexy' maybe simply agreeing that the formidable male standing on stage was. They started dancing as the cheesy funky music started up. Tealc started talking rather than singing the words, which made them sound less cheesy than they were, standing with his hands clasped behind his back in a familiar pose to his friend at their table, who had all raised their eyebrows at his choice of song.  
  
I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts// And I'm too sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan, New York and Japan// And I'm too sexy for your party, too sexy for your party the way I'm disco dancing// I'm a model you know what I mean and I do my little turn on the catwalk// Yeah On the catwalk, on the catwalk yeah I do my little turn on the catwalk//  
  
"Well if that ain't the cheesiest song I ever heard," said Jack.  
  
Cassie and her friend had collapsed into laughter. Janet looked impressed and a little flushed; Daniel seemed a little put out the way Janet was watching Tealc. Jack looked more impressed at the women and certain males were hoarding the stage. Sam was giggling quietly too herself. She had never seen anything so hilarious and yet brilliant at the same time. Tealc had no idea how sexy he did actually look, the way he stood stoically on stage, one eyebrow raising higher and higher as women practically threw themselves at the stage, especially when he sang the line  
  
//on the catwalk, on the catwalk yeah I shake my little touche on the catwalk//  
  
Yup he certainly had a certain appeal too him. The crowd had erupted and Jack and Daniel were both feeling a little apprehensive at the prospect of getting up on the stage having to follow in their friends footsteps. Janet was too busy taking in the sight of Tealc singing how he was so much sexier than everyone else was.  
  
//I'm too sexy for my cat, too sexy for my cat poor pussy, poor pussy cat// I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love// loves going too leave me// and I'm too sexy for this song.  
  
If the erupted crowd were not screaming to ear slitting capacity they were now. Tealc took a small bow and stepped down from the stage where women crowded round him, engulfing him in 'ooh' and 'ahas' etc. Janet having lost sight of the tall Jaffa turned her attention back to the table whose occupants were pretty much speechless at their friends ability to have a crowd like putty in his hands after singing the cheesiest song ever written. She found Daniel's eyes upon her, which had a look of intense jealousy and lust in them. She flushed even more under the gaze, she had not realised she'd been gawking that much at Tealc. If it got Daniel into this sort of mood maybe, she would do it some more. Tealc finally reached their table and sat with a raised eyebrow and broad grin on his face, women were still crowding round, running their hands over his broad shoulders and complimenting him. Janet could not resist the urge to lean over and run a hand over his arms herself.  
  
"Tealc you were amazing," she said in a slight sultry tone before taking a glance at Daniel who practically bristled and sat up straighter in his seat.  
  
"Nice song big guy" said Jack  
  
"Yeah tealc, it was a very interesting choice" added Sam catching the attention of a server who was passing by.  
  
"Could we order some more drinks please?"  
  
"I'll be with you in moment" came the polite reply, the young female letting her eyes rest softly over Tealc before moving on to deliver drinks to another table.  
  
"You have caught the attention of quite a few people in here 'T,'" said Daniel, trying to be polite to his friend although his 'Doctor' was still giving his Tealc's arm a physical.  
  
'Get a hold of yourself Daniel. Janet is not yours, if she likes Tealc who are you to say anything against it.'  
  
Cassie had managed to stifle her giggles and was back in an animated conversation with Chris. The server returned and took their drinks order, still making eyes at Tealc. Janet had finally, much to Daniel's relief, removed her hand from his arm and watching her daughter intently as she spoke to her new 'friend'.  
  
"So Cassie you gonna introduce us to your friend?" asked Jack, leaning forward to look closer at the young man who was sitting way too close to Cassie for his liking.  
  
"Oh Sure. Chris this is Jack, Sam you've already met, Daniel and Murray"  
  
Cassandra pointed each person out as she said his or her names.  
  
"Everyone this is Chris"  
  
Jack and Daniel had turned their full attention to the young man, both sitting more upright giving him a long once over. Sitting excessively close was his hand sitting lightly behind Cassandra's chair? Was he giving her the eye?  
  
"So Chris" said Jack in a firm, 'don't even think about giving me a wrong answer type of way' Chris looked him firmly in the eye as Jack spoke, which Jack found arrogant and too cocky for his liking.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Sixteen, how old are you?"  
  
Oh no the kid hadn't just gave him a bit of lip. Sam laid her hand on Jack's thigh as he practically tensed and gave the kid a look 'don't cross me' kind of way. Before Jack could reply Sam leaned forward and gave Chris a kind smile.  
  
"Way too old for you too get any kind of upper hand"  
  
Chris smiled at Sam and turned his attention back to Cassie, but Daniel interjected before they could start up their conversation.  
  
"So which school do you attend?" he was trying to look relaxed and interested but the familiar purse of the lips and darkness of the eyes gave the impression he was just as protective as Jack was being.  
  
"Same as Cassandra actually. But we're not in any classes together so that's why we've never really met. I've seen her before though, just never had the guts to talk to her."  
  
Janet seemed proud of the compliment for her daughter. Daniel looked unimpressed; Jack was too busy wondering what else Sam's wandering fingers were planning to do while they were on his thigh. Cassie was also unimpressed at the over protectiveness of Jack and Daniel and looked past Chris too her mom.  
  
"Mom do you mind if me and Chris go and get dessert from the bar" pointing over to the small desert bar situated in the corner of the restaurant.  
  
"Sure Cassie" replied Janet, she wasn't too surprised at the men's over protective attitudes but if she was ok with her daughter talking with the young man, the others would just have to accept it. She handed Cassie some money and watched as they stood and weaved their way to the dessert barr.  
  
"Could you guys be anymore obvious?" She asked when she saw her daughter reach a booth and settle down.  
  
"What?" asked both Daniel and Jack at the same time.  
  
Daniel then turned his attention to his glass of wine, which had been delivered to them throughout the small 'interrogation' of the young man before Cassie had saved him.  
  
"He could be anybody" replied Jack  
  
"He's a young man who show a little interest in my daughter Jack"  
  
"Hey I'm just checking the guy out. If you ask me he was a little cocky for my liking"  
  
"I thought he was a polite young man who dealt with the situation of two 'father' figures giving him a hard time quite well" replied Janet before taking a sip of her black Russian.  
  
"I agree, you guys need to chill," added Sam  
  
Jack and Daniel both sighed, accepting defeat as the two women gave each other and agreeing look before turning their attention to a young woman singing Madonna's - Music. Jack took a swig of his beer before turning his attention also to the woman who seemed more interested in dancing and gyrating on stage rather than singing. 


	6. Flames

Flames  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was safe to say Jack was becoming more and more relaxed as the evening passed, possibly due to the large amounts of alcohol he was consuming, so when his name was finally called he was up for the challenge, if but for a moment before he stumbled over a chair. Thankfully Tealc was on hand to save him the embarassment sprawling over the floor, and he was spared a snigger. Instead most people cheered and eventually he managed to push his way through the crowd, cursing each chair and table as he went.  
  
Sam looked uncertainly at Janet who returned the look.  
  
"Want to go hide in the restrroms now or.....?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I can imagine the headache I'd get for not sticking where I am and watching"  
  
"How about we order really tall glasses"  
  
"Of heavy alcohol"  
  
"Just wait till Jack gets back here and I tell him his girlfriend wanted the earth to swallow her up rather than listen and see him make an ass of himself."  
  
"You wouldn't dare Daniel"  
  
Daniel returned her challenge with a smile before turning to the stage.  
  
"Who would want to miss this. I wish I had a video camera, this would go down so well at the base"  
  
Sam dug Daniel in the back with a finger before turning her attention back to the stage and watched as Jack managed to step up onto the stage, running a hand through his hair,then over his face.  
  
"Suck it up O'Neill" muttered Daniel.Sam leaned over to Daniel's ear.  
  
"I hope you realise Daniel, if he goes through with this, you have to follow suite."  
  
"I'm well aware of that Sam. Tell me what's it like dating the worlds biggest clown"  
  
"At least he stepped up to the plate on the dating game as well. How long has your flame been burning for a certain doctor?"  
  
"At least half the time of your's and Jack's"  
  
"Are we going to have to put the both of you at opposite ends of the room?" interjected Janet, leaning over the table.  
  
Sam and Daniel looked up at Janet and smiled.  
  
"Just a little bit of friendly banter Janet"  
  
"Well save it till after the show, your getting serious dagger looks from Jack. He's about to start"  
  
Sam sat back and turned her full attention to the stage, where Jack held the microphone and grinned his childish grin her way. Sam grinned back, and heard a chuckle coming from across the table. She shot Janet a look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, just cute how he manages to turn you into butter"  
  
Sam was about to retaliate but instead grinned as the music started up. It was safe to say if anything Jack was going to be entertaining. Sam really wasn't surprised at the choice of song.  
  
You shake my nerves and you rattle my brain//Too much love drives a man insane//You broke my will, but what a thrill//Goodness, gracious, great balls of fire  
  
I laughed at love 'cause i thought it was funny//You came along and moved me honey//I've changed my mind, your love is fine//Goodness, gracious, great balls of fire  
  
The crowd around the stage went stir crazy, people were cheering, gyrating, whooping. Jack's singing was something to be desired but his boyish charm seemed to come out on stage and the crowd was definetely picking up on it.  
  
Sam shot first Daniel a 'beat that' type of look before shooting Janet a grin. Janet bowed her head in agreement as the crowd went even wilder.  
  
I chew my nails and i twiddle my thumbs//I'm really nervous, but it sure is fun//Come on baby, drive my crazy//Goodness, gracious, great balls of fire!!  
  
Kiss me baby, woo feels good//Hold me baby, wellllll//I want to love you like a lover should Your fine, so kind//I want to tell the world that your mine mine mine mine  
  
Sam was tapping her feet and smiling as some women were practically throwing themselves at the stgae baring near all and Jack's eyes missed it all as they pierced into hers. She suddenly felt too warm under his gaze. Yup flames were definetely burning. The crowd had now joined in with the song and the added acompiament of voices seemed to somehow, and Sam couldnt think how, make Jack sound quite good.  
  
As the song finished and the crowd erupted. Jack stood onstage and gave more than a few bows, grinning his boysih grin and shot a smug 'your next' look to Daniel. He stepped down the stairs and was engulfed by the crowd, Sam lost sight of him for a moment and then caught sight of him again as he headed away from them being pushed on by the crowd and she was sure she spied a few women straying hands pinching him as he passed. Standing she excused herself from her friends. Janet stood as she rounded the table to pass by them and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Don't be too long Sam, you two may miss Daniel's performance"  
  
"We two?"  
  
"Oh please, I saw the hand signals. Cute by the way real cute"  
  
"Janet!"  
  
Her friend smiled, and pushed her on her way.  
  
Janet turned to Daniel and Tealc.  
  
"I'm going to check up on Cassie and grab some drinks from the bar. You guys want anything?"  
  
"I am fine Janet, thankyou."  
  
"I'll have Martini dry please"  
  
Janet made her way towards the bar, Cassie gave her a wave and a quick thumbs up as Chris stood. She whispered in his ear before beelining her way to her mother at the bar.  
  
"Hey Cass, having fun?"  
  
"Oh yeah, this is the best birthday ever. Chris just asked me to dance"  
  
"Ok sweetie. Have a good time"  
  
"Jack was so cool up there"  
  
"The crowd certainly enjoyed it"  
  
Cassandra smiled and pinched her mother softly on the arm before turning to the young man standing waiting for her. Janet collected the two drinks and headed back to the table.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So sorry it been so long since updates but my computer has been ill and had to go in for an overhaul. So I thankfully had the laptop to type on and I managed to grab a few hours on a friends computer to check emails but unfourtuantely much more than that has been kinda when Ive had the time and their computer has been free. I managed to upload a chapter onto 'The writers' while I had a bit of time. But I'm back on track thankfully, although stuff on my big computer was lost, (thank goodness for backups). Thanks for reviews from any stories you've reviewd for me, I've been very lax in sending personal replies but that is because of the lack of time I had with using other peoples computers.  
  
And lastly, I'm going to be starting another 'Blues' story soon and I was hoping you could help me. If you email me at stargater22@msn.com , I will let you know what help I'm after.  
  
Sara Lou ;-) 


	7. I got you Babe

Daniel watched as the crowds started to disperse a fifteen-minute break in the proceedings giving people a chance to peruse the lists of songs and put themselves up for more light entertainment and embarrassment. Janet set the drinks on the table and re-took her seat. Sam and Jack had disappeared into the crowd, and Tealc was engaged in a conversation with a brunette person whose hands could not stay away from his biceps.  
  
"Where did Sam and Jack head off too?" asked Daniel to Janet who was sipping another cocktail slowly, while flicking over pages of a songbook.  
  
Shrugging her shoulders Janet looked up at Daniel.  
  
"I have no idea, but don't worry honey, they'll be back to see the rest of the evenings great entertainment. Featuring many people, maybe even yours truly and of course yourself."  
  
Daniel always loved the way Janet could turn from being the by the book doctor, who ran her infirmary like it was a military operation inside a military operation, to be sweet, funny, cute. Well she had always been cute, but she seemed to have a glint in her eye when they went out together. There was certain ease about her like she could slip into most roles without a bat of an eyelid. From mom to doc to comrade in arms of Samantha Carter, ready to throw the punches to keep the men in order. There was really no telling what she and Sam could get up to if they put their minds to it. Instigating a trip to a karaoke bar in pretence of Cassie's birthday being one of them. And yet he and Jack were powerless to put up much of a fight, even Jack's small moody front hadn't lasted long. Sam had dressed to kill and the mood had given up without much of a fight. And himself, the exterior of looking forward to such an evening was a front to cover up the detestation of such places. Standing up and giving a talk on something he knew, something he was knowledgeable in, he could do that. However, singing in front of a loud crowd of strangers was quite something else and hewasn't sure it was going to impress Janet too any extent. Then again, he had a reputation to keep up and he had a bet against Jack O'Neill, there was no way he was backing out now. The Martini's were finally starting to settle his nerves.  
  
The glint in Janet's eye was getting bigger, and she could not seem to shake the smile on her lips. Daniel didn't mind the smile, in fact he craved to see it always, but he was getting a awful feeling deep down inside that Janet Frasier was up to something. He was about to ask her when her fingers met his on the table.  
  
"I've asked the organisers if they could sing 'Happy Birthday' to Cassie at some point in the proceedings, they've agreed. I'm not sure if she'll speak to me afterwards though."  
  
Grinning again like a cheshire cat she picked up her cocktail in her other hand and sipped it once more, her fingers lightly brushing back and forth on Daniel's. Daniel once again found himself engrossed in watching her lips move as she spoke, the way her upper lip raised as she laughed and her eyes shone in his direction. Shaking his head slightly he took a sip of martini and mindlessly gazed over the crowd as his senses honed in on the warm touch on his hand. He often wondered when he had realised he had fallen in love with Janet and if he'd ever find the right time to tell her. The crowd were starting to get restless, not wanting to let the buzz and excitement of the night disperse too much.  
  
Jack and Sam appeared and slipped back into their seats. Janet looked at Sam and raised eyebrows, Jack wiped a hand over his cheek and grinned widely for all to see. Daniel turned back to the crowd and watched the proceedings and Teal'c bowed his head with a half smile to the both of them before returning his attention to the brunette. Small talk arose, Janet and Sam put there heads together, and Daniel became even more anxious as to what the doctor's were up to as they kept glancing over to him and hiding smiles. Jack was just introducing himself to Tealc's friend when Cassandra returned minus Chris.  
  
"Ah the birthday girl returns," said Janet, as Cassandra slipped back into her seat "Where's Chris?"  
  
"He had to go" replied Cassandra, seemingly not minding the loss. Leaning over to her mother and Sam, she grinned "He asked for my number and said he'd call me. And I got his number too. Isn't that great"  
  
"Fantastic honey, that's really great. It's a shame he couldn't have stayed longer"  
  
"No problem, anyway I came to have a night with you guys and I haven't seen you much. Everyone having a good night?"  
  
"Oh yeah" answered Jack sliding an arm around the back of Sam's chair.  
  
"It's been a good night," said Daniel "And it isn't over yet"  
  
"When are you going to sing Daniel?" asked Cassie, sliding back and down into her chair.  
  
"When they call my name I guess"  
  
"Have you actually handed in a name and song tittle Daniel?" asked Jack, looking at Daniel closely with a suspicious glare.  
  
A giggle spread throughout the table but Daniel chose not to rise to the bait and instead turned to Janet, catching a glance between herself and Sam.  
  
"And have you handed a song in yet Jan?"  
  
Janet gave him a quick glare herself, squeezed his hand which was still holding hers across the table and watched as the announcer stood up on stage, choosing not to answer the question herself. A cheer went up from the crowd as the lights dimmed and a spotlight luminated the man on stage, as he spoke his voice loudly booming around the room.  
  
"Before we carry on with the nights events, we would like to say a very happy sweet sixteenth birthday to a young lady sitting at table 7. Miss Cassandra Frasier"  
  
Cassie let out a squeal of embarrassment and tried to cover her face as a spotlight hit the table. Before she knew what was happening she had been stood on her chair and the crowd were singing a loud rendition of 'Happy Birthday'. For this part, she was glad Chris had not stuck around. A roar of hip hip hooray's went around the room and a raucous applause before Cassandra sunk back into her seat and glared at her mother, who, along with her friends, seemed to have enjoyed the embarrassment immensely. A few pat on the backs, and quick hugs from Jack and Sam had her back on form and their attention turned once more to the stage, the names of the next singers were about to be called out  
  
"And not moving from table seven we have a duet request. Please welcome our resident Sonny and Cher, Janet and Daniel"  
  
The drink, which was near Daniel's lips, was placed back on the table and he stared open mouthed at Janet who was already on her feet and grabbing his hand before he had a chance to protest. Dragged through the crowd he heard shouts coming from their table along with loud guffaws of laughter from Jack. Janet stopped at the stage steps as the people sorted the microphones and turned to Daniel not hiding her smile at his surprise and questioning eyes.  
  
"Well there was no way I was getting up her by myself, so I figured who else would I want up here with me?"  
  
"I hope you realise you owe me big time for this"  
  
"Don't worry Daniel, I'll thankyou properly later."  
  
Daniel had no chance to even wonder what Janet had in mind for thanks although the look she was giving him and the way she had said it didn't leave much to the imagination. He was once more dragged by the arm onto the stage, in front of a microphone and bright light shining in his face. Janet adjusted her microphone and smiled over to him, covering the microphone with her hand for a moment.  
  
"You do know this song don't you"  
  
"Does it really matter?" Daniel replied smiling, adjusting to the scrutinising looks of the crowd "This is karaoke right?"  
  
Taking his microphone from the stand, Janet did the same and they waited for the music to start up. Cassandra was bouncing on her seat, and Sam had to move her chair slightly away.  
  
"Oh this is so cool, they look so great up there together. Jack don't you think this is cool?"  
  
"Yeah really cool" replied Jack grinning "Why didn't we think of doing a duet?" he said to Sam, who smiled.  
  
"There's still time"  
  
"Ooh Ooh they are starting" squealed Cassie clapping her hands excitedly.  
  
"They say we're young and we don't know we won't find out until we grow"  
  
"Well I don't know if all that's true 'cause you got me, and baby I got you"  
  
.  
  
"Babe// I got you babe, I got you babe"  
  
"They say our love won't pay the rent before it's earned, our money's all been spent"  
  
"I guess that's so, we don't have a pot but at least I'm sure of all the things we got"  
  
.  
  
"Babe// I got you babe, I got you babe"  
  
"I got flowers in the spring I got you to wear my ring"  
  
"And when I'm sad, you're a clown and if I get scared, you're always around"  
  
The crowd were swaying to the music, cheering and singing along with the two on stage who were more engrossed in each other than reading the lyrics rolling on the screens or the crowd yelling around them. Sam, Jack and Tealc all looked at each other and smiled, the relationship Janet and Daniel had been building now seemed to be official the way they were acting on stage, oblivious of the prying eyes. Cassandra seemed unfazed by the whole thing and was yelling and shouting at the top of her voice herself. The crowd yelled out "Babe, I got you babe" as the song ended. Janet and Daniel had been staring at each other the entire song and as it ended, Daniel pulled Janet to him and kissed her, which made the crowd roar even louder.  
  
"Way to go space monkey" yelled Jack applauding, as did Sam. Cassandra yelled even louder and was jumping up and down.  
  
It was Janet's turn to be speechless as the kiss broke, and she wasn't sure if the ringing in her ears was from the crowd or her senses going haywire. She really didn't care. The announcer politely ushered them off stage into the crowd, quickly moving onto the next singer. In a daze, Janet felt herself led back to the table to the grinning smiles of her family. Her daughter grabbed her arm and pulled her into her chair as Daniel calmly sat in his chair and grinned over to her. This was turning into an eventful evening. 


	8. Time Warp

Sorry it took sooooo long to update this story peeps, but I've went through a big diagnostic of where my whole writing for the fandom was going and for a time was considering breaking off from it all together. However a few new fics and healthy feedback, especially constant requests to finish this off, helped me at least get back into the game.Thankfully I can now say, last chapter up.

Time Warp

It was getting later into the evening and the drinks were still flowing, the crowd wasn't getting any smaller and the singers were beoming even more of a spectacle. Cassandra tried to stifle a yawn as it crept up on her, and caught her mother giving her a wry look as she brought her hand down from her open mouth.

"Tired sweetie?" Janet asked with a concerned tone.

"I'm fine Mom" replied Cassandra, not willing to give her mother an excuse to bring the evening to a early close.

By the look on Janets face, Cassie knew she wasn't buying the 'I'm fine' routine, but was thankful that Jack jumped in to her rescue.

"Actually we can't leave just yet ladies"

"Why not?" asked Sam, curiously, turning her attention from the man on stage slaughtering 'Dancing in the street' to the group.

"We just can't, not yet" replied Jack before doing a double take to Teal'c who was making a more intimate aquaintance with his new lady friend. Why didn't the woman just sit on his lap, she may have been more comfortable?

"It is getting late Jack...we should be leaving soon" added Janet above the applause as the guy finished on stage and made his exit.

"Aw Mom come on, a few more minutes" whined Cassandra

"Everyone can come back to the house for a night cap sweetie" replied Janet, giving her daughter a quick squeeze around the shoulders. "But we really should be going"

"A few more minutes won't hurt" interjected Jack with a certain insistence which caught the groups attention. Jack shrugged his shoulders to the questioning looks of the five pairs of eyes upon him, and picked up his half filled glass "I haven't finished my drink yet"

Sam kept her eyes on him and didn't miss the smile lining his lips before the glass hid it from them all. Jack had something up his sleeve she just wasn't sure what. Jack set his still un-empty glass to the table and smiled once more, eyeing her just as closely, completely aware she knew he was up to something and quite happy to let her wonder.

The drinks started to dwindle after a few more minutes, while another guy decided to murder 'Hot Stuff' whilst trying to do a Full Monty routine. Janet and Sam grinned at the antics of the guy, whilst Cassandra buried her head in her hands unwilling to watch the middle aged beauty strut his stuff, gyrating to the beat.

The crowd were unsure how well to applaud the singer as he finally came to a close, but gave him enough rowdiness to know he had been appreciated for his intentions of entertainment. Cassandra applauded loudly than the rest of the group, thankful he was stepping down. The announcer, who was obviously used to such antics especially this late into the proceedings, gave a small sinde comment and wwent straight into the next act.

"Ah, table seven once again"

Everyone stopped applauding and glanced at each other, wondering who was going to go up next. All eyes landed on Jack, his insitence on staying telling them he'd been waiting for his second request to go through. The group froze as the announcer continued.

"Seems this time it will be a group effort...please welcome up our time warpers everybody"

The crowd started with their already clapping, rowdy routine as Jack stood with a grin, pulling Sam to a stand beside him and pulling at Cassandra's chair.

"We're up kids"

"Jack...what are we..." stammered Sam as he propelled her forward into the crowd.

"Well how else were we going to end the evening...come on lets go...our audience awaits." He said, making sure they were being folowed, eyeing Daniel and Teal'c in particular. Janet and Cassandra seemed game to the challenge.

Daniel stood and glanced over at Teal'c who was being urged to go by his new found friend. Teal'c also stood, puzzled, and oblivious to the song they were about to sing. The spotlight still on the table and capturing his formidable form, brought a fresh roar of the crowd as they realised the 'too sexy' guy was getting on stage once more. Daniel was already making his way through the crowd, after Janet had paused and grabbed his hand, pulling him along. Cassandra had caught up with Jack and Sam and was making her way onto stage, were two more microphones were being set up.

"Hope you remember the moves Sam" whispered Jack as they awaited the others.

"Not a problem for me Jack" she replied with a soft smile "Will you be alright beinding your knees?"

"After our little workout a few minutes ago...not a problem" Jack grinned as a slight flush entered Sam's cheeks at the remark "Got pelvic thrusts down to a tee"

Sam jabbed him in the ribs at that remark and smothered a giggle as they were eventually joined by Daniel, Teal'c and Janet. Cassandra was bouncing up and down by the microphone in the middle.

"You know this one Cassie" asked Jack, as the music started

"Nope...but when did that matter?" replied Cassie with a wide beam as Janet stood beside her

"Oh your're in for some fun" said Janet, giving her a swift hug as the words started to flash up on the small screens set before them.

Jack voice set up the atmosphere of the song as he started talking into the microphone. The crowd were already livened up enough to join in from the start. Sam was quite impressed at how involved Jack seemed to get, surprised he threw himself completely into the art of...karaoke. She started to join in, along with the crowd, Janet and Daniel...who seemed to have thought 'to hell with it' and throw himself completely into the role also. Only Teal'c and Cassandra were silent at first, probably because they weren't sure of it. Cassandra was too busy watching people follow the moves.

It's just a jump to the leftAnd then a step to the rightWith your hands on your hipsYou bring your knees in tightBut it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insaneLet's do the Time Warp again!

Jack was about to continue, alogn with Sam when a deep voice started to speak the words out to the crowd. They both looked over to see teal'c once more taking centre stage as live bait for the women to drool over. Even Daniel stood a little gobsmacked beside him as he spoke the words to the best of the music in complete control of the song and the crowd.

It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free meSo you can't see me, no not at allIn another dimension, with voyeuristic intentionWell-secluded, I see allWith a bit of a mind flipYou're there in the time slipAnd nothing can ever be the sameYou're spaced out on sensation, like you're under sedation

The others got over their initial shock to join in once more and this time, Cassandra joined in with the words and tried to follow Jaents wild flailing movements as she danced and got into the swing of the song

Let's do the Time Warp again!

On the last verse, although Teal'c had already stolen the show, through modest genius of being a crowd stealer, the whole group joined in, taking the crowd along with them. It was quite thrilling for all to watch a whoile crowd in front of you doing moves to a timeless classic all together as you sang in in front of them.

Let's do the Time Warp again!Let's do the time warp againLet' do the time warp again

The crowd were quite rambunctious in their applaud, as the song came to an end and they started to step down from the stage. The group returned to their table, with laughs and giggles all round, having enjoyed their brief moment on stage together.

"Oh mom that was so cool" giggled Cassandra as she sat in her seat.

"Mmm...yes very" agreed Janet, casting a glance over to Jack, who was grinning ear to ear as Sam nuzzled into his neck with as big a smile herself, before whispering something into his ear. "Nice surprise Jack"

"Great way to end an evening" agreed Daniel, slipping his fingers into Janets as she lay her hand on the table.

"Yeah, so cool" nodded Cassandra again leaning over the table and yawning once more, stifling it with a half risen hand, causing a few yawns all round at the table.

"I guess now we can call it an evening?" asked Janet with a look over to Jack, who gave a slight nod of his head, before standing.

"I'll go settle the bill" he said before heading toward the bar

Teal'c, whos friend had made an appearance and had an arm stretched about his shoudlers started to make his apologies to her, stating that they were leaving. She looked dissapointed, especially when he had no number to offer her as a consellation, however she was quite happy to escort him to the van. Janet, Cassandra and Daniel stayed at the table, not wanting to infringe, instead waiting for Sam and Jack to return.

"So Cassandra, we may be seeing a little less of you than we already do huh?" teased Daniel with a smile.

Cassie blushed and bent her head a little at the remark.

"I don't even know if he'll call" she replied, trying to brush off the comment

"Oh he'll call" replied Daniel

"Well at least it'll give you and mom some time alone together"

Cassadra looked back up and flashed Daniel a smile. Daniel and Janet looked at each, a smiliar flush arriving in their own cheeks that had appeared on Cassandra's, before the three burst into a fit of giggles.

"So I have your approval to ask your mom out on say a date?" pressed Daniel, grinning over to Jane as she squeezed his fingers a little too tightly as he spoke.

"Well it would be about time Daniel" replied Cassandra, before catching sight of Sam and Jack weaving back through the crowd. "Time to go I guess"

"I guess so kiddo" replied Jack, before sliding a arm around her shoulders and aiming for the bar door "Where's T?"

"He's waiting outside, his new girlfriend wanted to say bye"

"Yeah right" replied Jack dryly as they reached the exit "So enjoy your sweet sixteenth"

"Best birthday I ever had Jack" repied Cassandra as they stepped into the parking lot, followed by Sam, Daniel and her mother. Teal'c was standing by Jack's van, his lady friend having dissappeared. Sam slipped an arm thorugh Jacks free one as he walked toward the van, Daniel and Janet followed behind hand in hand.

They all paused as they reached the cars.

"The offer is still open if you all want to come over for that night cap" said Janet as they stood together.

"Actually think I'll call it a night" said Jack, checking his watch

"Yeah, think this evening has been enjoyable but tiring" piped in Sam

"OK" replied Janet, well aware that she herself was too tired to really want to play hostess into the wee hours of the morning and glancing aroud the group, she doubted they would last much longer anyways. "Guess we're calling it a night"

"And what a night it was" said Daniel "Enjoy yourself Cassie?"

"Loved it, thanks" replied Cassandra, before stifling another yawn.

"We better move before or I'll be too tired to drive" said Sam, stifling her own yawn. Jack pressed a soft kiss to her temple and she had to resist snuggling into the embrace, and nodded as he whispered 'call you later' before releasing her.

After a few quick hugs of goodbye they were loaded back into the cars. The evening had been a night of sweet success.

finis


End file.
